mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Look Before You Sleep/Gallery
Outside Rarity 1 S01E08.png Rarity Cute S1 E8.jpg Applejack S01E08.png Applejack0 S01E08.png Applejack1 S01E08.png Applejack4 S01E08.png Rarity Inhale S1 E8.jpg Ls1rarity-umm.png Ls2rarity-hey.png Ls3applejack-no.png Ls4rarity-mad.png Rarity Unsure S1 E8.jpg Rarity Unimpressed S1 E8.jpg Rarity Owning AJ S1 E8.jpg Ls5rarity-raged.png Rarity Running S1 E8.jpg Ls6staredown.png|Let's leave before it's started, shall we? Rarity Applejack Hugs S1 E8.jpg Rarity calling me-W1.2547.png|I do believe I hear my name being called. Applejack5 S01E08.png Twilight's invitation Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png Twilight some strom E8-W8.png Twilight no trouble E8-W8.png Twilight happy gasp E8-W8.png Twilight have slumber party E8-W8.png Twilight be great E8-W8.png Applejack6 S01E08.png Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Not so fast'' Applejack meh S01E08.png Ls7rarity-twilight.png Ls8rarity-happy.png Ls9twilight-happy.png Rarity Unsure About This S1 E8.jpg Ls10rarity-thinking.png Ls11rarity-me.png Applejack with a hose.png Hoses are difficult..png|She was supposed to wash her hooves. Now shes washing her face. Rarity bad feeling-W 1.0500.png Ls12applejack-wut.png Ls13applejack-hah.png Applejack clean S0E08.png Applejack gasp S01E08 .png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Makeovers Green mud..png|Green mud for the face. Twilight giving makeovers E8-W8.png Twilight hooray E8-W8.png Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png|Applejack looking as if she'd never seen a book before. Applejack reading S01E08.png Twilight officially fun E8-W8.png Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack7 S01E08.png Applejack8 S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|Twilight sure has a great time Rarity17 S01E08.png Look Before You Sleep_16_9.png|Not everypony is happy. Ghost stories Twilight who go 1st E8-W8.png Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|Applejack's 'ghost' story... Aww.jpg Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg|Rarity's 'ghost' story... Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Awwww.jpg|Ooohhh Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Oooohh Ghost stories made up S1E08.png|But they are both 'ghost' stories, they're all made up. Twilight headless horse E8-W8.png Aj, Rarity and Twilight S01E08.png Applejack scared S01E08.png Rarity&Applejack scared-W 5.5047.png|Twilight got them good. Twilight got u E8-W8.png Twilight story check E8-W8.png Marshmallows Twilight wants smores E8-W8.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png Twilight ohhhh E8-W8.png Applejack about to nom S01E08 .png Applejack noming S01E08.png Applejack9 S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Aj chew.gif|"No, I think ya just eat it!*nom nom nom*" thats good eatin'! Truth or Dare Twilight truth or dare E8-W8.png Twilight sees Rarity and Applejack arguing S01E08.png Twilight game suppose E8-W8.png Twilight read rules E8-W8.png Twilight have too rule E8-W8.png Getting a dare.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Applejack10 S01E08.png Applejack11 S01E08.png Applejack12 S01E08.png Rarity Soaking Wet S1E8.jpg|Wet Rarity. Applejack13 S01E08.png Lookbeforeyousleep.png|Truth or Dare, at its best Twilight get a turn E8-W8.png Twilight maybe not E8-W8.png Twilight see AJ mad E8-W8.png Twilight see Rarity mad E8-W8.png Twilight check off E8-W8.png Pillow fight Twilight lets see fun fun E8-W8.png Twilight pillowfight E8-W8.png Twilight I get it E8-W8.png Twilight FUN! E8-W8.png Rarity S01E08.png Rarity0 S01E08.png Rarity1 S01E08.png Rarity (It is On!).jpeg|Rarity, about to to say, "It is on!" Rarity2 S01E08.png Rarity3 S01E08.png Rarity4 S01E08.png Rarity5 S01E08.png Applejack14 S01E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.jpeg|Caught in the crossfire of a pillow war. Twilight in pile E8-W8.png Twilight Sparkle 38.png|Wow, she has a lot of pillows. Sleep(less)over Rarity9 S01E08.png Rarity8 S01E08.png Rarity11 S01E08.png Rarity7 S01E08.png Rarity6 S01E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|Even in bed, they're still staring each other down. Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|HEY! Aimimg e.png Rarity With 5 legs S1 E8.jpg Rarity10 S01E08.png Twilight.jpg|Twilight had jinxed it, but what else is new? Rarity11 S01E08.png Rarity12 S01E08.png Rarity13 S01E08.png Rarity14 S01E08.png Rarity15 S01E08.png Twilight enough! E8-W8.png Twilight ruined my 1st E8-W8.png Twilight anything go wrong E8-W8.png twilight.jpg Rarity sad face S01E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Rarity, Twilight and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight scream E8-W8.png Twilight recover E8-W8.png Twilight not ok E8-W8.png Twilight there giant tree E8-W8.png Twilight found entry E8-W8.png Twilight freaking out E8-W8.png Twilight still at books E8-W8.png Help.png|If she'd only stop obsessing over the tiniest details. Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Rarity Unleashed- W 1.1138.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Twilight nothing about branches E8-W8.png Twilight pretty E8-W8.png Twilight wait a min E8-W8.png Twilight not in book E8-W8.png Rarity dirty S01E08.png|Muddy but still happy : ) Rarity sad S01E08.png|Poor poor Rarity she's all dirty Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png|Rarity and Applejack hug and make up Rarity and Aj S01E08.png Rarity18 S01E08.png Rarity19 S01E18.png Twilight uhh no E8-W8.png Twilight 2 more left E8-W8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight thats it E8-W8.png Twilight noo E8-W8.png Twilight just so nice E8-W8.png Twilight win together E8-W8.png Twilight 1st party success E8-W8.png|Is it just me, or did Twilight just lose her own perm? Twilight have fun check E8-W8.png Twilight dear PC E8-W8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png AJandRarity.PNG|''How about another night?'' AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png|''We'll see...'' Twilight smile E8-W8.png Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Look Before You Sleep images